Tommy's X Factor
For the current season see The X Factor (season Six). The X Factor Series is the tengaged version of The X Factor, a show originating in the UK. The series employs a panel of judges who critique the contestants' performances. Each contestant is assigned to one of four categories. The group acts are one category and the others are based on age or gender. From the sixth season the Underdogs was an additional category. Each judge is assigned to one of the categories, and acts as mentor to the contestants in his or her category. They compete with each other to try to get one of the contestants in their category to win the competition, thus making them the winning judge. So far there has been five winning acts; The Script portrayed by Maicolx3, Adele portrayed by Giraffez, Sam Tsui portrayed by Spinfur, Tessanne Chin portrayed by dlmax365 and Jessica Sanchez portrayed by carlyjordan14. Judges and presenters To date there has been 9 judges across the 6 seasons of the series. The debut season judging panel consisted of creator TommyD, carlyjorday14, brandonh1 and Neme14. Rodrigueseve served as a guest judge for two audition dates in season 1. A second season was announced at the first season finale, where it was announced that new judges were going to be revealed. Tommy and Carly both announced on June 27, 2017 that they would be returning for the second season. On June 28, 2017 it was revealed that epicwafflez23 and Shabootyquiqui3 would replace Brandon and Nehemiah respectively. On July 24 and July 25, both Tommy and Carly announced that they had signed on for their third seasons on the judging panel. Brandon returned for the third season after a one season hiatus, whilst aria_grande joined the panel after the announcement of both Eli and Drizella stepping down. Towards the end of the third season, Brandon and Carly announced their departure after three and two seasons respectively. Jameslu and Spinfur were announced as their replacements. Tommy announced that he would be returning for his fourth season (Brandon served as guest judge during season four auditions). All judges returned for the fifth season. After a hiatus, it was announced by TommyD that the X Factor would be returning to tengaged, it was confirmed on November 17th 2018 that auditions had opened and that all four judges from the previous season would return. '' TommD.jpg|Tommy|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/TommyD Carlyjordan14.jpg|Carly-Jay (S1-S3)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/carlyjordan14 Brandonh1.jpg|Brandon (S1, S3)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/brandonh1 Neme91.jpg|Nehemiah (S1, S4-)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Neme91 epicwafflez23.jpg|Eli (S2)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/aria_grande Shabootyquiqui3.jpg|Drizella (S2)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Shabootyquiqui3 aria_grande.jpg|Aria (S3)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/aria_grande jameslu.jpg|Aili James (S4-)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Jameslu spinfur.jpg|Drake (S4-)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Spinfur '' Stages The show is split into different stages, following the contestants from auditions through to the final. Successful auditionees go through to "bootcamp" and then to "judges houses", where the judges narrow down the acts in their category to three acts to mentor in the live shows, where the public vote for their favourite acts following live performances by the contestants. * Judges' auditions * Bootcamp (seasons 1-5) or Six-Chair Challenge (season 6-) * Judges' Homes (seasons 1-4, 6-) or Three-Chair Challenge (season 5) * Lives Shows Series overview To date, six seasons have been broadcasted, as summarized below. Contestant in (or mentor of) "Boys" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Girls" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Over 30s" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Groups" category Judges categories and their finalists Winning artist/mentor